


5 Times Steve was the third-wheel (And One Time He Wasn't)

by Fangirl_on_fire



Series: AUs, AUs, and AUs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garfunkel and Oates, Light Angst, M/M, Pepper is so done, Pining Steve Rogers, Songfic, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, pepper feels abandoned, steve comes to pretty much all of pepper and tony's dates, tony is a bad boyfriend, well not really a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: Ever since Tony and Pepper had started dating, everything was perfect. They laughed, they talked, they kissed, they went on dates. There was just one problem.Steve Rogers comes along on all of their dates.(A.K.A 5 Times Steve Rogers was the third wheel (And one time he wasn't)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song  Me, You, and Steve  by Garfunkel and Oates, but it isn't exactly a songfic! I love the song and it reminded me of Steve, Tony, and Pepper so much that I just had to write this! Hope you enjoy! :)

**1**  

Tony jolted in surprise when his phone started ringing, practically knocking over his favorite coffee mug in the process. He grabbed it and glanced at the screen. Unknown number.  

"Hello?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.  

"Uh- Tony, I'm kind of at the gas station over by fifth street, and my own phone is out of charge and someone stole my bike" A familiar voice explained sheepishly. "Could you pick me up?"  

"Whoa, whoa, cap, slow down" Tony said. "I'm supposed to be the one that speaks fast!" He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. "How did someone steal your bike?"  

"Well, I left it outside when I went inside to see if I could find a phone charger, but I forgot to chain it to a post so when I went back outside, it was gone. And I couldn't even find a charger!" Steve huffed, exasperated.  

"This is why you should have let me get you a new phone!" Tony accused. "Yours is so old, it would be a miracle if they actually had a cable that fit it!"  

"Yeah, yeah" Tony could tell that Steve was rolling his eyes. "And I keep telling you it's unnecessary, mine works fine!"  

"This isn't over!" Tony exclaimed, but he relented. "Ok, I'll come get you" Tony glanced at his watch, and blinked in surprise. It was already six, and he had a date with Pepper at six thirty. "Wait, Steve, sorry, but I have a date with Pep- no, wait, actually, you can come too, Pep would be happy to see you"  

"Are you sure?" Steve asked reluctantly. "I don't want to intrude on your date"  

"Nah, she won't mind" Tony dismissed. "I'm coming to get you, okay? Wait by the gas pumps"  

"Okay, Tony"  

20 minutes later, Tony pulled over at the gas station where Steve was waiting, looking stressed. He rolled down the window, and called "Get in loser, we're going shopping!"  

Steve ran over and got in the passenger seat, already apologizing, "Sorry for inconveniencing you, I mean, I'll probably ruin your date, and-"  

"Steve, calm down" Tony laughed. "Pepper knows you're my best friend, she won't mind if you come along!"  

Steve still looked guilty, but he didn't say anything else. "Are you already changed?" He asked, glancing at Tony's grease-less clothes.  

"Yep" Tony said easily. "See? No inconvenience at all"  

"My clothes are horrible" Steve said.  

"It's fine, Steve, it's not like they'll kick you out" Tony rolled his eyes and took a hand off the steering wheel to lightly punch Steve.  

10 more minutes later, they had parked in front of the restaurant Tony was supposed to meet Pepper in. They got out of the car and entered the restaurant, Steve biting his lip nervously when the waiter at the entrance gave him a judgmental look-over. Tony quickly spotted Pepper, who was sitting in a booth close to the back. He walked towards her, Steve trailing behind.  

Pepper smiled in greeting when she saw him, and stood up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. She was about to sit down when she saw Steve. She shot Tony a quizzical look, but extended a hand over to Steve anyway. Steve shook it and looked at her anxiously.  

"I hope I'm not intruding, Pepper" He said.  

Pepper waved her hand. "No, of course you're not intruding! I want you to feel comfortable around me. It was hard enough getting you to call me Pepper instead of Ms. Potts!"  

"Ah, well, my mom always told me to be polite and respectful" Steve said, his cheeks flushed. "But thank you" Pepper nodded and sat down opposite of Tony, while Steve sat beside him.  

"So, Tony, how was your day?" Pepper asked, seemingly out of politeness. Tony doubted that she wanted him to tell her about how he almost blew up his house. Again.  

"It was pretty good, but why are we small-talking?" Tony asked. "Let's talk about something- I don't know, something interesting?" 

"What did you have in mind?" Pepper asked, amused.  

"I don't know! Steve, any ideas?" Tony asked, turning to Steve.  

"I heard that there's a new wing in the art museum?" Steve offered. Pepper looked interested.  

"Really? What sort of art?" She enquired.  

"Expressionism, I believe" Steve replied. "I'm not really sure".  

"That sounds interesting. I'll have to go there sometime. Perhaps we could go together?" Pepper offered to Tony.  

Tony faltered. Steve knew that Tony didn't like art museums, but he didn't know if Pepper knew. They had only started dating recently. "Ok, sure" Tony said finally. Then, his face lit up. "Hey, Steve. You should come too!"  

Steve shrugged. "Fine with me"  

Pepper looked a little put out.  

\---

 **2**  

"People call that art?" Tony scoffed as Steve pointed out yet another so-called masterpiece. Tony hated going around art museums, but they seemed a little more bearable with Steve beside him. And Pepper, of course. Tony suddenly remembered that Pepper was the person he was supposed to be on a date with, and he felt a pang of guilt when he saw her standing a few meters away from them, looking at another painting almost sadly. "Pepper, what do you think?"  

"What?" She asked, turning around as if she just realized Tony was there. 

"What do you think about that painting?" Tony repeated. "Steve thinks that it represents anarchy and nihilism, I think it's a pointless piece of crap" 

"That's pretty harsh" Steve put in. Tony smirked.  

"I have been known to have high standards in works of art" He said. Then, he looked at Pepper and winked. Pepper laughed.  

"Do I meet your standards, then?" She asked, a flirty glint in her eyes.  

"Definitely" Tony grinned, leaning over to kiss her. Steve looked away at that, looking back at the 'piece of crap' painting in front of him. 

Steve had been in love with Tony for six years, and had been his friend for even longer. They were inseparable. Every weekend Steve would go over to Tony's house for a 'sleepover', at Tony's insistence, and they would sit up and talk all night. Once, they even broke into the nearest aquarium and spent the whole night staring at the octopi.  

That had all changed when Tony started dating Pepper. Steve and Tony were still close, but Tony now wanted to spend most of his time with Pepper, and it pained Steve to be around them, to watch them giggle and talk easily and kiss. Steve liked Pepper, he really did, but it hurt him all the same, to watch Tony be so in love with someone that wasn't Steve.  

But Steve knew that Tony would never love someone like him.  

Steve knew that people whispered behind his back that he was boring, and that he was anti-social.  

Tony was brilliant, beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny, sarcastic and every single positive adjective Steve could think of. He was larger-than-life, and Steve barely functioned as a normal human being.  

"Steve? Is something wrong?" Tony's concerned voice pulled Steve out of his thoughts.  

"Nope" The lie came to Steve easily – he had been repeating it for two weeks, ever since Pepper came into the picture. "Nothing at all" 

\---

 **3**  

Pepper was working on a report that was due a week earlier than she had expected when she heard a knocking at her door. She wanted to ignore it, but the knocking just came again, more insistent than before. She huffed and stood up, opening the door to see Tony standing there with a bouquet of flowers.  

"Hey, Pep" He smiled brightly. "Wanna go out to the movies?"  

Pepper knew she should refuse, she still had to complete the report, but Tony looked so earnest. For the past week, he had been abandoning her in favor of Steve – Tony had confided in her that he thought that he and Steve were growing apart, and that he didn't want to lose their friendship. Pepper would have been pleased, but she was starting to feel a little rejected as Tony repeatedly 'ditched' her and went somewhere with Steve. And the movies weren't exactly the romantic evening she had pictured for them, but she was happy that he was apparently starting to make an effort again, so she said yes and asked him to wait while she changed.  

After she changed into a tight pencil skirt, a clean blouse and a pair of navy blue pumps, she took Tony's arm and they entered the elevator to go down to the apartment lobby. However, when they walked over to the parking lot where Tony had parked his car, she had a shock.  

Steve was standing there, one thumb hooked in his jeans, looking around. When he noticed Tony and Pepper walking towards him, he smiled and waved.  

"Hey, Tony!" He exclaimed. Then, slightly more reserved, "hi, Pepper"  

Pepper turned to glare at Tony, but Tony was already beside Steve, telling him about something that had happened earlier. Then, he seemed to remember that Pepper existed, and he turned to her with puppy-dog eyes. "You don't mind if Steve comes along, do you?"  

Pepper wanted to say that yes, she did actually mind, but Steve looked so innocent and he was always very polite to Pepper. All the same, she did feel irritated at how Tony constantly invited him along on all their dates. "It's fine" She was about to get into the passenger seat of the car when she realized that Tony was already holding the door open for Steve, who laughed and climbed in.   

Perfect. _Just_ great.  

 _Aren't I supposed to be the target of his 'chivalry_ _'?_ Pepper thought as she climbed in the backseat. As Tony started the car, the radio automatically turned on and the rock song that Tony had been listening to blared from the speakers. Pepper winced, and just as she was reaching to change the song, Steve changed it first. Pepper wanted to protest, but she bit her tongue. It wasn't as if Steve intentionally prevented her from choosing her own song.  

"Black Sabbath, Tony? Really?" Steve grinned.  

"Excuse you, cap, Black Sabbath is the best music you'll ever hear. Not like those weird 40s song that you like" Tony retorted. Tony had been calling Steve 'cap' ever since they met, but he always refused to tell Pepper where the nickname originated.  

 _Don't get jealous, Pepper,_ she told herself. Tony always called her by a nickname too; sometimes she even forgot that her name wasn't really Pepper. But there was something about the way Tony was constantly inventing new nicknames for Steve, ranging from 'cap' to 'spangles'. She didn't know where 'spangles' originated, either. Tony had even called Steve 'Captain Handsome' for a while. In fact, he had called Steve Captain Handsome up until he started dating Pepper.  

"I already told you about my day, so that fulfills my narcissism quota for the day. How was yours?" Tony asked, looking amused. Pepper was about to point out that he hadn't told her about his day when she realized that Tony was talking to Steve. Steve started describing a new painting that he was planning on submitting to a competition organized by the local art museum, and Tony listened intently, looking genuinely curious.  

 _This is ridiculous. I'm third-wheeling on my own date,_ Pepper thought. Then, she huffed.  

"Pep?" Tony said. "Everything fine back there?"  

"Yep" Pepper popped the 'p', hoping Tony would notice the sarcasm in her tone. "Everything is just peachy keen".  

Tony glanced at the rear-view mirror to see Pepper's disgruntled expression and frowned. "You sure?"  

"Yes" Pepper said it a little more forcefully than necessary.  

When they finally arrived at the cinema, Pepper expected that Tony would ask her which movie she wanted to watch. She picked up the list of movies and started looking through it when she heard Tony ask Steve what movie he wanted to watch. Pepper was so surprised that she dropped the list.  

"I don't know" Steve said reluctantly. "Maybe that new sci-fi movie? What's it called-" 

"Alien" Pepper said shortly.  

Steve smiled at her. "Yeah, Alien. Thanks, Pepper"  

Pepper didn't even know why she was so irritated. She was planning on choosing that movie anyway, and Steve was still very respectful toward Pepper. Well, she did know why she was irritated. It was because Tony had been ignoring her all night, and for most of the past two weeks. They had been dating for three weeks now, and Pepper was feeling very neglected.  

Not to mention that since Steve had come along on every single date they had, Pepper hadn't been able to have sex with Tony a single time. If she so much as suggested going back to Tony's place for the night, Tony would invite Steve to have a movie marathon with them. One of these days, she would lock Steve in the broom cupboard and spend an entire week alone with Tony.  

But she doubted Steve would like that.  

She was shaken out of her stupor when Tony came back from the counter with three tickets for Alien. When Pepper looked at her ticket, she stared at Tony in disbelief.  

Pepper had to sit by herself, while Tony and Steve sat together three chairs away. Steve thanked Tony, and then went off to buy popcorn. Tony was about to follow him when Pepper grabbed his shirt sleeve.  

"Seriously, Tony?" She hissed. "I'm your girlfriend, shouldn't I sit next to you?"  

Tony blinked. "But Steve gets scared at sci-fi films"  

"What if I get scared, huh?" Pepper accused. "And if he gets scared, why did he pick one?"  

"Oh, he knows that I like them" Tony ignored the first question. Steve was just coming back, struggling with three buckets of popcorn. He gave one to Tony, and held the other one out to Pepper.  

"I know I didn't ask you if you'd like popcorn, but I assumed you would?" Steve offered, smiling.  

"Thank you" Pepper said, taking the popcorn.  

 _Steve is too nice,_ she thought. _It_ _really makes it hard to hate him._

 _\---_  

 **4**  

 _Pepper isn't the jealous girlfriend_ , Steve thought. _She has too much dignity for_ _that. But I get why she's irritated._  

Steve had been along on every single date that Tony went on with Pepper. And he noticed that as time went on, Tony gave less and less attention to Pepper. Steve should have been happy about it, but instead, he just felt guilty that he was basically taking over Pepper's date. Besides, Tony never did anything that indicated that he had feelings for Steve.

Steve could tell that Pepper was getting more and more frustrated about Tony bringing Steve along on every single date they had. Normally, Pepper was very patient with everything, but this had been going on for almost a month, so it was natural that Pepper was losing her patience. Steve sometimes thought of refusing to go along with Tony, but he couldn't say no to Tony. He had tried once, but Tony had looked so dejected that Steve quickly said that he could actually go.  

Steve had asked Tony why he brought him along on all of his and Pepper's dates. Tony had said that he 'needed his wingman by his side'. So, yeah. Steve Rogers was now a 'wingman'.  

His other friends had caught wind of his state as the permanent third-wheel, and they constantly made fun of him for it. Bucky had given him a toy tricycle with his, Natasha's, and Steve's names written on it – Steve's name was on the third wheel. Natasha had bought each of them shirts that had a car with its front wheels showing. Natasha's shirt had a large 1 painted on it, Bucky's had a 2, and Steve's had a 3.  

They both knew about Steve's painfully obvious crush on Tony, and Steve was pretty sure that Pepper suspected it too. In fact, every single person in Steve and Tony's merged friend group knew, except Tony.  

Recently, Natasha told Steve that Tony and Pepper's relationship was hitting a rocky patch. And when she said rocky, she meant Mount Everest levels of rockiness, she'd clarified. Steve had felt horrible until Natasha assured him that it wasn't his fault, it was mostly Tony's, as Tony was the one inviting him along. Nevertheless, Steve still felt guilty.  

Once, when the trio were drunk out of their minds and spread out on the ground, they had promised each other to never lie to each other. Ever since then, they always told each other the truth, whether they wanted to hear it or not. About the 'Tony' problem, Bucky had told Steve that he should get over Tony and find himself someone who would appreciate him. Natasha had told Steve that as soon as Pepper and Tony broke up, he needed to ask Tony out.  

Steve had protested, saying that he didn't want to be that person who wants a couple to break up, but Natasha had told him in a matter-of-fact tone that they were going to break up soon, and Steve might as well take advantage of it.  

Natasha was probably the most honest out of all of them.  

"Cap? Cap? Steve? Steeeeeeve? Steve!" Tony yelled the last 'Steve', jolting Steve out of his thoughts. "Man, you disassociated for like 10 minutes there! What were you thinking about?"  

"Nothing" Steve muttered. Steve, Tony, and Pepper were at a circus this time, and Pepper was standing off slightly to the left.  

Tony peered at his suspiciously. "You've been weird lately. Are you sure you're alright?"  

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed, sharper than he intended. "Yeah, I'm fine! Stop asking me that!" When he saw Tony's hurt expression, he immediately wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry, Ton-"  

"It's alright, it's alright" Tony muttered, turning away and starting to walk toward Pepper. Steve grabbed his shirt sleeve and stopped him. Tony looked at him quizzically.  

"I'm really sorry, Tony. I know you mean well" Steve said sincerely.  

Tony held out for a moment more, then let out a breath. "I can never stay mad at you, Rogers"  

"Damn right" Steve grinned, throwing an arm across Tony's shoulders. Tony laughed.  

"You're just too perfect for me, Captain Handsome" He joked.  

"Could say the same 'bout you" Steve slipped into his Brooklyn accent. Tony laughed again.  

Just then, Pepper turned around with a strange look on her face. "Should we go to that stall over there?" She gestured at a 'shoot the target' stall. Tony nodded easily, so they went there. Tony paid for all three of them to have 9 shots at the target. Steve hit the bullseye every time, while Tony only hit 2. Then, it was Pepper's turn. As she stepped up and aimed her gun, Steve could have sworn she glanced at him before she fired it and hit a bullseye. When all her bullets ran out, Pepper had shot 6 bullseyes. She wasn't as good as Steve, but she was still brilliant for a first-timer, especially considering the distance she had from the target.  

"Wow, Pepper! That was great!" Tony exclaimed. Then, he winked. "And hot. Great job, baby" 

Pepper looked pleased.  

Steve felt like he was sinking into the ground.  

\--- 

 **5**  

It was Tony and Pepper's one-month anniversary, and she was _pissed._  

When Tony had called her, and told her that he had a special surprise for their one-month anniversary, she had naturally assumed that for once, _for once,_ he wouldn't invite Steve and it would be just the two of them.  

Pepper dressed in her best clothes, thinking that Tony would take them to a fancy restaurant, or even a hotel ballroom for a late-night dance under the moonlight. She put on a long green gown that complemented her hair, and a silver necklace that Tony had given to her when they first started dating. She put on a pair of silver stilettos, and let her hair loose, taking care to brush it until there were no knots left. She carefully applied her mascara, used the darkest shade of red she had on her lips, and sprayed a little perfume on her neck. When she was sure that she was ready, she stepped into the elevator, and stood waiting in the lobby.  

A few minutes later, a sleek limousine pulled up in front of the lobby, and Tony stepped out of it. Pepper smiled and walked downstairs, taking care not to trip on the stairs. Tony was holding a dark red rose that matched the shade of Pepper's lipstick, and he held it out to her when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She took it and held it to the side when she leaned over to kiss Tony softly.  

Tony held the door of the limousine open for her, and stepped in after her, sliding the door shut behind him. The limousine was lit up with gorgeous, multi-colored lights and there was a bottle of expensive champagne, with two crystal glasses. Tony poured some champagne into one of the glasses and gave it to Pepper, who took a sip. It tasted amazing.  

"This is amazing, Tony" Pepper said, awestruck. "You didn't need to do so much for our one month!"  

"Anything for my best girl" Tony said, kissing her again. Pepper broke away for a second to put the glass down, then kissed him back. He kissed her carefully, as if she was a glass full of champagne that might shatter, and he pulled away. Pepper made a sound of protest, but he smirked and pressed his finger against her lips. "Waterproof lipstick?"  

"I figured the night may end up going in an interesting direction" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, shooting him a sultry look. "I wanted to be prepared" 

"God, you're hot" Tony moaned, kissing Pepper again.  

"Damn right I am" Pepper replied, kissing him back. However, Tony grimaced and pulled away. "What is it?"  

"Steve once said something similar" Tony made a face. "Really don't want to think of him when we're making out".  

 _Yet another mention of Steve_. Pepper chose to ignore it. At least Steve wasn't here tonight.  

After half an hour, the limousine slowed down until it stopped. Tony helped Pepper out of the limousine, and whispered something to the driver. The driver nodded, and Tony thanked him. Then, Tony turned to Pepper and offered her his arm. She smiled and took his arm, and noticed with delight that their destination was a hotel – the fanciest, most luxurious hotel in the area. They strode inside, and were immediately shown to the restaurant that Tony had a reservation in.  

As they sat down, Pepper looked around for a menu.  

"There's no menus. They'll bring us a few courses, and we'll have a taste of everything" In that moment, Pepper felt so in love that she knew that all of Tony's flaws didn't matter to her; what mattered was the man who didn't like art museums but went to them anyway for his girlfriend, the man who didn't try to control his girlfriend but let her make her own choices, the man who congratulated his girlfriend when she shot a bullseye rather than tell her that she should be more feminine, the man who knew that his girlfriend liked to taste new things so he brought her somewhere where she would be able to taste everything. Yes, all his flaws didn't matter when they were all part of the man Pepper loved. Even though they would fight, she was sure that she would be able to be patient and understanding, and they would make it through.  

That is, until- 

"Tony" Pepper said, her voice devoid of emotion. Tony looked at her anxiously. "Tony" She repeated, her voice even colder than before. "Tony. What is Steve Rogers doing here on our anniversary."  

Tony glanced behind him to see Steve at the door, talking to the maitre d'hotel. He didn't seem to notice how furious Pepper was. "Oh, yeah, I invited Steve along, you know, since he's always with us and it seemed unfair to leave him out-"  

Pepper felt like crying. The one night she was supposed to spend with her boyfriend alone, and her boyfriend's friend comes along and is apparently spending the rest of the night with them.  

"I thought you wouldn't mind- Pep? Pepper?" Tony's voice was still babbling on.  

"I. Do. Mind." Pepper gritted her teeth and forced the syllables out. "I do mind your friend being here on our date, Tony! _Our_ date! Haven't you noticed that we haven't had a single moment alone together since we started dating? We're grown adults, we've been dating for a month, and we still haven't had sex, Tony! You know why that is? Because it would be too awkward with your best friend sitting in the next room!" Pepper yelled the last part, and stood up, slamming her hand on the table. "I've tried to be patient, I've tried to be understanding, but all of your attention is devoted to him! I'm your girlfriend, Tony. I think you sometimes forget that you're dating me and not Steve!" Slowly, she sat down again, breathing hard. Luckily, the restaurant was almost empty and the nearest waiter was avoiding eye contact with them, so nobody heard Pepper's outburst.  

"Hey, guys" Pepper heard Steve say. He pulled up a chair and sat at the table. "I'm sorry I'm so late!"  

Looking up at Steve, it took all of Pepper's willpower not to start yelling at him too. But he didn't really do anything; he simply accepted his best friend's invitations. It was Tony who was causing all of this. 

Immediately, Tony brightened up. "Hey, cap! No problem at all. What's up?" In no time, they were already chatting and laughing.  

As always.  

"Steve?" Pepper said quietly. Tony's eyes widened as he recognized one of Pepper's deadliest tones. Steve didn't seem to notice however, and he looked at her quizzically. "I thought you didn't want to intrude."  

As soon as the words left her mouth, Pepper regretted saying them. She had gone too far. Steve was clearly hurt, and he coughed a little as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "Sorry, Pepper, I-I shouldn't have crashed your anniversary date like this. I'll-I'll just leave" With that, he turned and practically ran towards the doors. Pepper looked at Tony. Tony looked angry, angry with her. He had never been angry with her before, and Pepper shivered as Tony's eyes drilled into her skull.  

"I guess this is it. We're over" He said coldly before rushing out the doors, running after Steve.  

Pepper put her face in her hands and started crying.  

\---

 **+1**  

"Steve! Hey, Steve, wait!" Tony called out after Steve, who was rushing off into the night. "Can you stop for a moment!" Steve suddenly stopped running and Tony crashed into him.  

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Steve babbled. "I'm sorry, I ruined your relationship, I ruin everything, if I could have just said no to you this would have been-"  

"Steve! You didn't ruin anything!" Tony had to yell to make himself heard over Steve's desperate ranting. 

In desperation, he kissed Steve hard, using all the tricks he knew to make Steve's mind go blank. Steve stiffened and Tony felt his hopes fall a little, but then Steve started kissing him back, wounding his hands into Tony's hair and pulling. Steve's mouth was hot and wet and Tony didn't care that he just broke up with his girlfriend, he didn't care that he might ruin his friendship with Steve, all he wanted was to keep kissing him. He threw his arms around Steve and pushed him into the nearest wall, not caring that it was probably dirty and that anyone could walk past and see them. He just pressed even closer to Steve..  

The kiss felt like fire and fireworks and burning and Tony dimly registered how cliché that was but he didn't care about that either.  

"You don't really like me, Tony" Steve said, his tone still desperate. "You'll regret this tomorrow- hell, you probably regret it now, I mean, I'm sor-"  

"Quiet, Steve" Tony growled. Steve quickly shut his mouth, so Tony leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. "I won't regret this, because it's you. I could never regret anything when it's with you. You'll probably regret I-"  

"Tony" Steve cut him off, looking at him disbelievingly. "I've been in love with you for six years. I stared at you when you weren't looking. I talked about you to everyone. I dropped several hints that I liked you. Every single one of our friends knows how I feel about you except you. I come down to your workshop and I sit with you for hours. I have several sketchbooks full of drawings of you! I dream about you every single night, and think about you every single moment of the day! I'm in love with you, Tony, and I felt like I would fall apart every single day you spent with Pepper!"   

Tony stared at him. "Four" 

"What?" Steve asked, confused. "I make this whole confession to you and all I get is 'four'?"  

Tony leaned in to kiss Steve again. "I've been in love with you for four years. And frankly, I'm surprised you didn't notice. I've been staring at you, I talk to my bots about you, I act like a love-struck teenager when I'm around you. Hell, I brought you along to every single one of my dates and ditched my own girlfriend for you!"  

"God, we're both idiots" Steve mumbled, kissing Tony again and again. "That's four years we wasted out of our own stupidity"  

"Your stupidity" Tony corrected, smirking. "I seem to recall you calling me perfect"  

"You called me perfect first, asshole!" Steve laughed, pulling Tony in for another kiss, finally feeling as if everything had come together at last.  

"I also seem to recall there's something we didn't finish doing" Tony gave Steve a seductive look, but ruined the effect by giving him an exaggerated wink. "What do you say, Captain Handsome; wanna come back to my place?"  

Steve answered by kissing him again.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a chapter with Tony's next conversation with Pepper soon, and a bonus chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks about the problems in his (Ex) relationship with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the talk with Tony and Pepper that I promised!

Pepper looked around the café cautiously. Tony had sent her a message the other day, saying that he wanted to meet up with her and talk to her about something. Pepper would have said no, but there were so many things that she didn't say to Tony that she wished she had said, and so many things that she wanted to ask him about. Like why on Earth he would bring his friend to all of his dates?!

Soon, she spotted Tony sitting at a table (Two-seater, thankfully) near the front. She walked over to him and sat down, turning her phone off to prevent the endless tirade of notifications disrupting their talk.

"Can I start?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded. "Look, Pepper. We only dated for a month, but we had been friends for longer than that. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose _you._ During our relationship, I did many things that I now regret, like not showing you how much I appreciated you and, the obvious, bringing Steve to all our dates. It's just that our relationship was so new to me, I had no idea what to do, so I felt as if I needed a friend by my side to support me, but I forgot that you were my friend, too. And I hope we still are, because I don't want to lose you, Pep, I'd be lost without you. Maybe this relationship was something that needed to happen, so we could find out about each other and explore any feelings that we might have had for each other. In a way, our relationship and it's failure led me to Steve, to realizing my feelings for him, and I need to thank you for that. For putting up with my shit times ten for a whole month, and for allowing me to explore every aspect of our relationship. Now, I just think we're better off as friends, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Wow" Pepper blinked away some tears that were forming in her eyes because _Pepper Potts doesn't cry, thank you very much._ "I must say, Tony, that while we were dating, I didn't know if I loved you or hated you. Because when you brought Steve along on every single date we had, it felt as if you didn't care about me, and as if I was just an excuse to go on a date with Steve without actually going on a date with him. It was really hard on me, you know, watching my boyfriend laugh and talk with his friend and completely ignore me. I knew for a long while that Steve had been in love with you, Tony, but I honestly didn't realize that you were in love with him too. Well, in a way, I knew. Before we started dating, I knew that you loved him, but I didn't want to say anything because even if you two didn't enter a romantic relationship, you were still amazing as friends, and if a failed relationship ruined your friendship, I didn't want to be the cause of that. But thank you for being honest with me, and honestly, I completely agree with everything you said" Pepper smiled. "Friends?"

Tony smiled too. "Friends". They leaned across the table and hugged each other, finally realizing that not every friendship has to turn romantic, and that not every failed relationship means a failed friendship. They were friends, and that would never change.

"Hey, guys! I was just passing through the area and saw you two! Mind if I sit down?" A familiar, cheery voice said from above them, clearly trying not to laugh. Pepper and Tony looked up to see Steve with a huge grin on his face.

Pepper laughed so hard she almost cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I feel as if I might have been a little too harsh on Pepper in the previous chapter, so I hope this makes up for it! I've never actually written Pepper with this much dialogue and detail before, so I hope I portrayed her brilliant, amazing, and bad-ass personality well enough! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (And a bonus chapter will be up soon, hopefully tomorrow!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bonus chapter, set three years after the first two chapters!

Pepper looked at her watch nervously, and paced the room. She was already dressed, wearing a black sheath dress and matching ankle-strap heels. Her make-up was already finished, and now she just had to wait for Happy to pick her up. As a finishing touch, she put on a diamond necklace that Happy had given her, and the matching pair of diamond earrings. She sprayed on a little bit of perfume, the one that Tony had given her to apologize when he had borrowed her car for a road-trip and spilt soda all over the front seats. She took a moment to appreciate the facts that she had already painted her nails, and reached over the countertop to pick up her phone. Just as she was about to call Happy to ask where he was, the phone started ringing.

"Hi, darling, sorry I'm a bit late, but I had to drop Tony off first. Are you ready?" Happy asked her.    
"Yes, I'm ready," Pepper couldn't help but smile at her fiancé's anxious tone. "I'm assuming you are?"    
"Yes, of course"    
"Then I'll be down in a second"

Pepper put the phone in her bag and picked the bag up, slinging it over her shoulder. She glanced around the room, checking to see if she missed anything, then pushed the door open and went over to the elevator. There was already someone inside, so she impatiently waited for the person to arrive at their own floor, and then pressed the button to call the elevator to her floor. Thankfully, it arrived quickly, and Pepper got inside, pushing the button for the lobby. When she finally arrived downstairs, she was happy to see that Happy was already waiting outside in Tony's limousine. Pepper considered sitting in the backseat, but then decided to keep Happy company and sit in the front seat.

"You look stunning, darling" Happy complimented, starting up the limousine and driving onto the main road.    
"You too, honey. I see Tony sent his limousine for us?" Pepper noticed.    
"More like I took the limousine to pick you up!" Happy laughed. "Tony probably expected me to leave it parked there and take a taxi or something"    
"Knowing him, he would have sent one for us anyway" Pepper shrugged. Happy chuckled.    
"Yeah, you're right"    
"As always"

When they arrived at the hotel, Happy got out first before holding the door open for Pepper. She took Happy's arm, and they walked inside. When the maître d'hotel saw them, he glanced down at a list in his hand before showing them to a large pair of double doors. He pushed the doors open, and held them open until they both walked in. Inside was a huge banquet hall, lit mostly with candles and crystal chandeliers. Tony had told Pepper that he planned on hiring a banquet hall for the reception, but the hall looked even more beautiful in person. There were flowers everywhere, mostly gardenias and peonies. Pepper couldn't hold back a snort. _Appropriate,_ she thought. She looked around, trying to spot the table that Tony and Steve were sitting at. After a few minutes of searching, she found them sitting at a large table with Natasha, Bucky, and Rhodey.   


When Tony saw her, he waved excitedly and beckoned her over. She grabbed Happy by his wrist and dragged him over to their table, sitting down in the two empty seats, presumably reserved for them. 

"Hi, Pepper, Happy," Steve smiled at them enthusiastically. "Can you believe that this day has actually come?!" 

"Aren't you supposed to say that to me?" Tony asked, feigning hurt. 

"You're already the star of the day; let other people have some attention - for once!" 

"Excuse you, I always allow other people to have attenti- yeah, you're right, I don't" Tony quickly changed the ending of his sentence when Steve raised an eyebrow. 

"Arguing even on your wedding day" Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"That's us!" Tony said cheerfully, throwing an arm around Steve's shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Steve blushed a little. 

Bucky shielded his eyes. "My eyes!" He practically screeched. "Why are you doing this to my innocent eyes?!" 

Natasha looked unimpressed. "Bucky," She said. "We made out every chance we got after we got together. Including at our wedding" 

Bucky tried to defend himself, "but-" 

"Bucky, we literally have two kids, and another one on the way, and you bragged about that for months" Natasha reminded him. She raised her voice a little to imitate Bucky: "What about we name our kid 'actual proof I had sex with Natasha Romanov'"

"I took that from a tumblr post, I wasn't serious!" Bucky retorted. 

"You almost wrote it on the birth certificate before I snatched it away from you!" 

"How are the little ones doing, Nat?" Steve changed the subject. 

"They're doing fine. I left them with Bucky's sister tonight, though" Natasha shrugged. "You know them, always running around" 

"How old are they, again?" Rhodey asked, leaning forward slightly. 

"Tanya is four and Liliya is 2" Bucky put in. "And little Alexei is negative two months!" 

"You're going to name him Alexei?" Pepper asked, interested. 

"Yeah" Natasha confirmed. 

"That's a nice name" Pepper commented. Natasha smiled. 

"When are the toasts going to start? I can't wait to embarrass you too" Bucky changed the subject. 

"Sometime after the food arrives" Tony replied, looking around. "The food should be arriving by now, actually" 

Sure enough, an army of waiters were flooding out of the doors, carrying plates and plates of food. They brought out course after course, and Pepper had no idea what half of the food was. It was delicious, though, and most of them came in creamy sauces or with expensive, gourmet spices. When the meal finally ended, the waiters brought out shot glasses full of brightly colored liquids. Not all of them were alcoholic either, because when Pepper tried an emerald green drink, it turned out to be some sort of tropical, virgin cocktail. 

Finally, it was time for the toasts. Many people scrambled to tell stories about Steve and Tony and to give speeches, but Pepper ended up going first. She adjusted her necklace, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the stage, where there was a microphone waiting. 

"Steve and Tony," she started, "are the most sickeningly in love couple I have ever come across." - there were a few titters from the audience - "Just being around them makes my teeth decay! They're constantly kissing, constantly making eyes at each other, and don't even get me started on the UST that was going on before they got together." - a few more laughs from the audience - "But for all the times they kiss and cuddle and show each other their love, they fight and argue and scream at each other. Those are the times that show us just how much they want to be together, and how willing they are to work for their relationship."

"Because despite their flaws, they are undoubtedly in love with each other, and their love story inspires everyone around them." Pepper glanced down at the diamond ring on her left hand. "When my own love story unfolded, I thought of theirs, and when Natasha and Bucky's unfolded, I thought of Steve and Tony again, and how they inspire everyone around them to have courage and tell everyone around you how you truly feel about them" 

"I have been friends with Tony for many years, more than ten years, but I only started becoming friends with Steve after a – well, let's say 'disaster' occurred, known amongst our friends as the 'Pepperony Dating Fiasco'." 

Tony and Steve both had vaguely guilty looks on their faces, and many people laughed in recognition. "The disastrous month in which Tony and I tried dating" Pepper continued. "It started off well enough, but then..." Pepper shot a look at Tony. "Tony started bringing Steve along on each of our dates. And I mean every single one! I would be leaning across the table, about to kiss Tony, when Steve would pop out of nowhere like 'Hey guys! Did I miss anything!'. Now I look back on it as funny, but at the time, it was just seriously annoying. Tony and Steve would talk and laugh and I felt completely abandoned by my own boyfriend! I ended up being the third-wheel on my own date!" Pepper added. The audience howled with laughter. 

"Tony even invited Steve along on our one-month anniversary, so I kind of went ballistic. Tony and I broke up on the spot, and he ran off to comfort Steve. Later, when I went outside, they were making out against the wall!" Pepper allowed herself a small laugh. Tony and Steve were laughing too. "A little while later, Tony and I went to apologize to each other, and we decided to stay friends. And it just made our friendship stronger, really, because we had a chance to explore our feelings for each other and test out every aspect of our relationship." 

"And that's what makes Tony and Steve's relationship so strong, too. Because when they encounter a problem, rather than ignore it, they tackle it head-on and solve it. I believe that arguments are necessary in a healthy relationship, because if there aren't any, it just shows that they ignore each others flaws. And doing that will eventually backfire. In a way, Tony and I were like that, and that's one of the biggest differences in my relationship with him and Steve's relationship with him. I simply accepted his flaws, but Steve loves him for his flaws. I wish nothing but the best for you two, and I know that you will have many happy years ahead of you." 

When Pepper's speech ended, many people had tears in their eyes, including Tony and Steve. As she walked back to their table, Tony and Steve both hugged her hard. 

"Now it's your turn to be the third wheel" Steve said mischievously, making them all laugh. 

_Not for long,_ Pepper though. _Not for long._    


  


   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic, everyone!! Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
